


Stranger Than Fiction

by NeoVenus22



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual conduct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves to exploit Casey's secrets.  And then he finds out what she does after everyone goes to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Than Fiction

Casey sat in bed, one leg propped up, the book positioned against her knee for maximum light absorption. Her tiny desk lamp only provided so much and she wanted to use it all. She was reading a cheesy, trashy romance she'd 'borrowed' from one of her mom's unpacked boxes in the attic, and reveled in the rare silence that was only broken by a crisp page turn. It was late at night, her family all dead asleep, and it was the only time she'd allow herself to have this lame luxury.

The door creaked sharply open, a shaft of hallway light that made her blink. It was a shock, way too bright in contrast to her dull orange lamp. It washed out the familiar shadows settling in for the night. It was gone just as quickly, but left the outline of Derek in its place. Casey took too long to process this, and at last jumped to preserve her dignity, drawing her sheets over her lap (and over the embarrassingly small pink polka dot boy shorts she wore) and tucking the offending novel under her pillow. Her heart started to pound and she could have sworn the novel was projecting a beam of light straight through her pillow, a big, neon sign that screamed, 'I'm dirty and Casey's reading me!'

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, finally working herself past the guilt and into being indignant.

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged.

"So you decided to come bother me, too?"

"Your light's always on this late at night. I figured you were being nerdy."

She rolled her eyes. Derek was typical at all hours of the day. "Get out."

Derek, of course, ignored her and sat down. Their knees were almost touching, and she tried not to notice. "So what're you doing up, if you're not studying?"

"Reading." It was what he expected her to say.

"Yeah? What?" He dove around her, hand scraping against her bicep as she was too stunned to stop his knowledgeable fingers from clutching around her hidden paperback. "Ha! Case, I always knew it. You're a mega pervert, aren't you."

"Oh shut up," she said, and tried to slap it out of his hand, but he held tight.

"'She eyed his member with apprehension, wondering what he intended to do with such an instrument. How impressive it was, how manly! Surely he did not intend to plumb her womanly flesh with it, surely he did not think the entirety of it would fit within her!'" Derek lowered the book and smirked at her. "Are you kidding me with this crap, Casey?"

"I didn't _write_ it," she snapped irritably, and dove again for the book, but he swung easily out of her reach. Derek angled his torso down to use her body as a pillow, pinning her legs to the bed so she couldn't escape his torture.

"'The Lord Felworthington claimed his wife in one firm thrust, losing himself in the slick, wet heat of her. The Lady Felworthington gasped. The sheer size of him was daunting, stretching her to her limits, but in the most delicious way.' What, does she have taste buds in her pussy, now?"

"Derek! Ew!"

"Oh, come on. It's a fairly common term. Maybe not in the puritan world of the Felworthingtons," he waved the paperback in her face, "but in the real world, no one actually says 'member.' And anyone who says 'womanly flesh' is not someone you wanna hang around."

"Yeah, like I really want you hanging around, either. Would you go?"

"Not without you answering a question for me," he said, leaning back further and with all of his body weight, pinning her down. She swore her foot was starting to go numb.

"Whatever."

"Do you seriously get off on this? I mean, really, do you honestly get all hot and bothered? 'Cause, I mean, it's not exactly high literature, so you must be getting something out of it."

"Oh, shut up, Derek," she said, shoving him one last time, but this time, he grabbed her arm and held it.

"You do, don't you?" he crowed. "Man, Case, who knew you were so normal? Although," he stroked his thumb over her elbow in a gesture she couldn't interpret, "you should probably jerk off a lot more. You'd be a lot easier to live with."

"You're such a disgusting pig," she said, rolling her eyes and trying not to blush. She was really not in the mood to have a conversation with Derek about her private habits. Ever, if possible.

"What, masturbation... or, at least, _successful_ masturbation releases endorphins that make you happy. And you, Casey, are not a happy person. So maybe you're not doing it right."

"I'm doing it fine," said Casey irritably, jerking her arm free.

"Do you come?"

"Get out, Derek."

"It's totally a legit question. Besides, you already pretty much admitted you do, so..."

"Why do you even care?"

"Maybe I like the idea of you being normal," he shrugged. "If you want, I can tell you about my habits."

"Ew!"

He grinned. "Twice, sometimes three times a day."

"Derek!"

"C'mon, Case, isn't this fun? We're getting to know each other, doing that bonding thing you always wanted. I'm wondering what sort of insane thing would actually get you wet. I mean, sad accounts of Victorians and their virginity?"

"That is none of your business."

"Oh, so yes, then." She must have gone pink in the dim lamplight, because a triumphant grin split his face. "This seriously turns you on," he said, gleefully disbelieving. "That's hilarious." Derek shifted, taking some of the weight off Casey's legs, but he didn't get up or leave. Instead he flipped the pages for a moment before smirking to himself and cracking the spine open further. Casey tried not to grimace.

"'"Come here, my little minx," said the Lord Felworthington, "and let me show you precisely what you do to me."'" He wasn't doing the obnoxious mocking voice anymore, Casey realized. His tone had dropped, going through the words low and slow, seriously. "'Fiona hesitated a moment, unsure as to the lord's intentions, but he grasped her delicate hand in his own and lay it over the front of his breeches. She swallowed a gasp. What a rigid mass lurked beneath the satiny fabric. Surely that was not his flesh! She glanced at Felworthington uncertainly. "Does it... hurt?"'" asked Derek, adopting a squeakier voice as he read the part of Fiona. Casey almost laughed, but caught herself. "'She smoothed her palm over the bulge once more, reveling in the way it twitched at her touch. The lord's eyes closed. "Not when you do that, love."'"

Casey waited for the fallout, for the mockery at the ridiculousness. But Derek didn't even so much as look up, just plowed ahead. "'"I've never felt anything like it," confessed the countess quietly.

"'Felworthington seemed surprised by her admission, taking her wrist to raise her hand from his lap. "Surely you know about coupling, my love."

"'She shook her head helplessly. "I do not, my lord, I am sorry."

"'To her great surprise, Lord Felworthington grinned wolfishly. "Oh, then, my darling Fiona," he whispered, leaning in close to pull her flush to his chest. "I have much to teach you."'"

Casey squirmed. "Derek, please."

He looked up at her. "Aw, come on. It's just getting good. They're gonna do it." She couldn't read his expression at all, couldn't figure out why he was doing this.

Derek offered no answers, just resumed reading, at the start of the next chapter. "'Victor was thrilled with the notion of teaching the ways of love to this delectable woman. What an innocent temptress his Fiona was! And how he sought to reward her curiosity. He was himself aching with need, but he could stave off his pleasure for the sake of hers. For now.' Blah blah blah, weird-ass Victorian clothing, blah," said Derek disinterestedly, eyes scanning the page for the 'good stuff.' "Just get to the T and A, already, guys. Oh, here we go. 'He laved his tongue over the pert nub of flesh with broad strokes, feeling it tighten under his ministrations. Fiona arched her chest, an unconscious gesture, but one whose underlying current of desire set him aflame. He twitched, desperate for the touch of this vixen. Still he licked and kissed and nibbled, first one plump breast then the other, until his maiden writhed beneath him. He deftly unfastened what remained of her petticoats and cast them aside, so as  
to see his love at last.'" Derek shut the pages around his thumb and eyed the cover. "She's got a rack on her. Our friend Victor looks more like a Vicky, but Fiona's pretty hot for a painting."

"I don't picture them looking like that," Casey said before she could stop herself.

Derek looked up with interest. "No?"

But there was something about his tone that spoke of curiosity, not mockery. "No," she said. "I mean, when you're reading, you just... picture the characters in your head. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. "So your version of Vicky is a real dude, not this Fabio wannabe?"

"Something like that."

And just like that, they'd reached an impasse. It was a good a time as any for Derek to leave, but he didn't move. And Casey wasn't sure she could read the book the same way any more. She stared at her lap, and when she dared to lift her head again, Derek had found his place. He shifted back on the bed, getting more comfortable with his back to the wall and his legs still angled over hers. Casey was still sort of his prisoner, but not exactly. She wasn't sure what to do now.

"'Victor abandoned the valley of her breasts to blaze a trail down her stomach with his lips. He pressed a kiss to her hips, slid a finger up the inside of her creamy-skinned thigh until she squirmed. "My lord..."

"'"Relax, my love, this will not hurt. Quite the opposite." And with that, he parted her thighs slightly and stroked his fingers over the flesh between, pleased to find it dewy with her moisture. Though he doubted she could fully understand her reaction, his temptress arched wantonly for him. He delved a finger inside. She tensed around the invasion at first but was quick to relax into it. He was quick to reward her curious nature, sliding his finger in and out of her in a slow rhythm.'" Derek flipped pages in frustration. "Man, does it always last this long? When are they just gonna do it, already?"

"It's called foreplay, Derek," said Casey, rolling her eyes at his constant ignorance.

"Oh, like you'd know, virgin."

"How do you get all those girlfriends if you can't even do it right?" she mocked him, not really wanting to know the answer as to whether or not he actually slept with his girlfriends, much less what he did with them.

"You know, it's funny, when we're thirteen, all we want to do is touch your boobs and stuff, and you never let us. And then when we grow up, you bitch and moan if we don't."

"So women are at fault for your mediocrity, all because we didn't like it when you snapped our training bras?"

Derek kicked back smugly. "Yes, exactly."

"You know, sometimes I think you're still thirteen, Derek."

"Hey, I didn't say it applied to _me_. I know what to do with my hands, you know."

"Too much information, ew!"

"What's ew about it? I thought that's what you wanted to know. You know, doing your entire gender a favor by making sure I'm the perfect man."

"You will never, ever be the perfect man."

"But if you're good in bed, isn't that all that matters?" he said with a wicked grin. "Girls love a bad boy."

Casey kicked out sharply, hitting him in the back of the shin. "Why are you such a cocky jerk?"

"Interesting choice of words, Case. Where's your mind at?"

"Pig."

"Anyway, it's not cockiness, it's confidence. Because it's true."

"Five minutes ago you were complaining that they were taking too long," she said, gesturing at the book.

"There's so much you don't understand about the world," he said pityingly. "So young, so naive. Just because you're awesome at the game doesn't mean that occasionally, you don't just want the glory of the goal."

"That's disgusting."

"That's life." Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "So, aren't you curious?"

"About what?" she asked, shifting to try and get more comfortable.

"About me. C'mon, you know you've thought about it. Virgin."

"Not all virgins are obsessed with sex."

"All guy virgins are."

"Well, there you go," she huffed. "Girls want to be _romanced_, Derek."

"Sure, your girl Fiona here," he waved the book around, "waited for jewelry before she gave it up, but after she gets a taste, she's," Derek cleared his throat and read, "'writhing against the hot sheets. Her fingers dug into her lord's shoulders, ten tiny pleas for more, more, more.' You're not curious?"

"No--" she began, which was a lie.

But he must have known that, because he countered with, "Then why do you read these things?"

"Because--"

"Because it gets you wet," he said authoritatively. "Admit it. You were turned on when I was reading."

A stone sank in Casey's stomach. "Was that what you were trying to do?" she asked, admitting nothing.

"What if I was?"

Casey felt something on her ankle, and her first response was to shake it off, until she looked down and realized Derek was rubbing her through the sheet. "Do you--"

"Casey," he said, very seriously, "shut up. I'm trying to prove a point here."

"And what point is that, exactly?"

"That you're horny, and that periodically, you want sex and you don't care about romance." It was at that moment that Casey realized Derek's stroking of her ankle was actually him getting a good grip on her sheets, because that was the moment he tugged them off her legs altogether, exposing her parted knees and the darker swatch on her panties. "See?" he said, while Casey held her breath. "Told you."

Casey thought that was it as far as Derek's point-proving went, but then a finger glided over the wet spot. "Wow, Case."

"Oh, shut up," she blurted, clamping her legs shut in humiliation, accidentally trapping Derek's lingering hand in the process. She reached between her thighs and clutched at his wrist, pulling him away before she shut her legs again, but somehow in the tussle for control, his hand landed on her belly, her baby doll shirt scrunched halfway up her torso, and Derek's fingers dangerously close to the waistband of her panties. And the next to it. And then the knuckle of a finger sliding past the elastic...

"What are you _doing_?" she demanded, breathless.

Derek tossed her another of those grins that she couldn't stand but drove her female classmates crazy. "I'm going to prove to you exactly how good at foreplay I am."

Casey rolled her eyes at this. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious."

"You wouldn't _dare_," she said, and she honestly didn't mean for it to come out sounding as much like a challenge as it did.

"Whatever, Casey, it's not like this isn't what you were going to do once I left, anyway."

Casey gaped at him for a moment, because, well, it probably _was_ what she was going to do when he left, what she usually did after she finished her nightly reading session, if she'd gotten a steamy section. And being too stupid to answer, she also gave Derek the impression she was giving up. Derek hooked his thumbs in the elastic of her panties and tugged down an inch or so, just enough to reveal a scattering of dark hair. "This is the part where you bat your eyes and ask me if it's going to hurt, and I tell you that it won't."

"Derek--"

Derek cut off any final protests with a kiss, one that had his tongue in her mouth within seconds, going deep and leaving her breathless. But it was shockingly good. Not all that shockingly, actually, given that he had as many girlfriends as he did, and it wasn't like he was a nice person or anything, so he must have been doing something right. Casey realized she was about to find out what.

His lips were soft, his tongue dancing against hers as he shifted on her bed to get more comfortable. Derek scooted up the mattress, casting the book aside, and slid one of his arms around her waist, a hand resting heavy on her hip. Casey held herself carefully, wondering if she should touch him back. Then Derek pulled away from her mouth, moving his lips down her jawline to find a sweet spot on her neck to kiss and suck. Without thinking, Casey wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck in delight. She was just getting used to that when she felt Derek's hand sliding up under her top. "Derek..."

"Uh-huh," he said, cupping her breast and brushing his thumb over her nipple. Which, combined with the neck thing, felt really good. Derek pinched; Casey groaned and arched into his touch. She waited for his snide comment, but it didn't come, just his warm hands dropping to the bottom of her shirt and pulling slightly. "I work better without restrictions," he said, and the heat pooling between her legs, the pressure that had been building for the past who-knew-how-long answered her where logic and reason perhaps should have, and she raised her arms. Derek lifted up the baby doll tee, and the ambient temperature of the room was forgiving on her bare breasts, as was Derek's gaze. "Not bad. I always thought you had a pretty great rack."

It was another point where she probably should have said something, or maybe smacked him, but then his mouth was _on_ her and when her lower lip dropped, no cutting remarks came out, just a wordless gasp as he swirled his tongue over her nipple. It was good, really, _really_ good, first his lips, then his tongue, then his teeth a little bit, while his hand caressed, squeezed, and tugged, maybe a little harder than she usually did, but wonderful all the same. Casey murmured despite herself, clenching the sheets and wishing he'd put those purported skills to use and go lower, where she really needed him. Her hips pushed upwards, grazing against his leg, and she decided to take charge, finding his free hand and firmly redirecting it between her thighs.

"God, Casey," he said, taking his mouth away from her and leaving her feel oddly abandoned, "are you always this demanding? Oh, wait. You're Casey. Of course you are."

"Shut up and just do it already, would you?"

"You have to take your panties off first."

"Derek, you're already right there." She needed friction, right then, or she'd implode.

"Nothing doing. If you need it that badly, you have to do it."

They'd be coming off one way or another eventually, she rationalized. With or without him. Burning with embarrassment under his scrutiny, knowing that was his favorite part, she shifted awkwardly and slid her soaked panties down her legs. Derek threw them to the floor like a child. The discomfort was only partly gone.

"There," she said, "now finish." She realized belatedly that she could well have been setting herself up for a fall, that he could walk away laughing about how easy she was. He could just as easily do nothing and leave. But he didn't.

He parted her thighs and slid a finger between them, finding her wet and aching. He went between her lips for a moment, then up to her clitoris. Casey was surprised; she wasn't entirely convinced Derek even knew what the clitoris _was_, much less _where_ it was, but it was clear he definitely, definitely knew. He circled it with his finger for a few agonizing heartbeats, then switched effortlessly to his thumb, so he could slide two fingers into her with ease. "Kendra taught me this one," he said with a smirk, which made her flare with anger, then he pressed just right and she ended up moaning instead.

Derek stroked and rubbed, rubbed and stroked, until Casey's hips were rocking helplessly and a desperate, "More," eked past her lips. Which was of course when Derek pulled abruptly away. "What are you--" she asked, being wrenched from her pleasant sensual haze in a decidedly unpleasant way. So help her, if he left her this way...

But Derek was moving down the mattress, down her body, crouching between her admittedly obscenely spread legs. Casey watched him hesitate, face to proverbial face with her vagina, and she realized with a perverse glee that he didn't know what he was doing. That he'd never done this before, or maybe he'd only done it once and didn't like it. The thought shouldn't have filled her with joy, especially when she was actually very horny, but she was imagining the fallout as she (discreetly and anonymously, of course) spread it around school that Derek wouldn't do _that_. Girls liked _that_. Girls would not like Derek if he didn't.

"Derek," she said smugly, "there is no good reason for being afraid of the female anatomy--"

"Casey? Seriously? Shut the hell up."

Then he licked her, just once, but just _right_. Casey's hips jumped of their own accord, so he did it again, flicking his tongue against the underside of her clitoris, and she thought she might actually have to thank Kendra for this, somehow. (It had to have been Kendra's doing.) For a moment, she felt a soft poke and realized that Derek was actually sliding his tongue inside her, and she groaned a little bit, but then he was back at her clitoris, lapping at her. It was when he pushed two fingers in her once more, or maybe three, she wasn't sure, that she came completely undone and an excellent orgasm rocked her. She clutched helplessly at his head, wrapping his stupid hair around her fingers and riding it out. He moved his tongue away too soon, but she didn't care anymore and collapsed back on her pillows with a sigh.

Derek was looming over her when she opened her eyes again. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"Tell me how good I am. Tell me I was right and it was totally worth it."

"It was... okay," she lied.

"Oh, right, it was only _okay_," he said, rolling his eyes. "You were only going," he raised his voice a pitch in mockery, "'Oh, oh, oh! Ohhhhhh!' because it was only _okay_." Derek grinned mercilessly. "Your friend Fiona Felworthington could take a lesson or two from you."

"Isn't it time for you to be going?" snapped Casey, yanking the sheets up as she realized she was completely naked for the first time in front of Derek, of all people.

"I hope this victory of mine haunts you for a very long time," he said.

'Haunt' was definitely the word, Casey thought with distaste. She started looking for her shirt, although what she really wanted was a shower.

"You know, Case," he said thoughtfully, lingering with his hand on the doorknob, and a part of her was hoping, however disturbingly, for some words of comfort. What she got was, "I've heard that some girls eat asparagus to taste better. You should look into that."

"Ugh! You pig. Get _out_, Derek!" She flung the romance novel at him, but he ducked out of the room just in time, and it slammed against the wall at head-level uselessly. Casey thought for a second about going to pick it up, but didn't see the point. After that night, she highly doubted she'd ever be able to read her novels again.


End file.
